Tick Tock Tick Ed
by The Ed Master
Summary: Double Ds watch is broken and he has to use his enormous IQ to tell what time it is and when. Although, he discovered he could control weather too and things get a little spooky then.
1. Chapter 1 Coaster Trouble

Tick-Tock-Tick-Ed

by Ryan

One morning, in the construction site, the Eds were working on their latest scam- just like in "Gimme, Gimme Never Ed"- the Ed Theme Park. Double D & Ed were already the test dummies on the ride. They were already half way up the hill.

ED: "Ha, Ha! This is fun!"

EDD: "Uh, Eddy! I dont think that it is safe to assume that WE are the crash dummies! We dont even have helmets!"

EDDY: _(ignores Edd and spys Johnny) _"Well, HEY! Johnny boy. Would you like to live these awesome thrills?"

JOHNNY: "Well...from what happened last time...O.K!"

EDDY: "BINGO!" (stops) "But it will cost you a buck to ride...each that is!"

JOHNNY: "2 Bucks? Well...what do you say Plank?"

PLANK: _(nothing)_

JOHNNY: "Really? O.K Ill tell him...Plank says to stuff a pickle up your nose Eddy!" _(laughs)_

EDDY: _(annoyed) _"...Fine. If you wont pay the price, then GET LOST!"

JOHNNY:_ (leans back, then was amazed) _"Woweee! Whats that?" _(got on roller coaster) _

EDDY: "HEY! COUGH UP THE DOUGH, JOHNNY! GIVE ME MY 2 BUCKS!"

JOHNNY: _(rides coaster)_


	2. Chapter 2 The Big Time Problem

EDDY: _(stands on track) _"HEY! GET BACK HERE AND-"

ED: "Ready, youre coming!" (comes down track with Edd)

EDD: (covering mouth) "AAAHHHHH! IM NAUCIOUS!" (face turns green) (ready to throw up)

EDDY: (scared) "AHHHHH!" (tries to run away) _(gets ran over by Ed & Edd) _"Ouch."

Edds face were so green, their faces look like round pears. Eds wasnt so green.

EDD:_ (said in an ill voice) _"Eddy, you forgot to put in seatbelts. Ed & I almost could have gotten killed!" (barfs)

ED: "HA! Lets go again!" (holds up a pickle and eats it ?)

EDDY: "Who cares? Help me get Johnny and-" _(gets ran over by Johnny)_

JOHNNY:_ (laughs eagerly) _"Thanks Eddy! Me and Plank had a BLAST!" _(leaves park) _

EDDY: "HEY WAIT, WHERES MY BUCK!" _(crashes through fence and tries to capture Johnny)_

EDD: _(hears a ringing sound) (looks at watch...) _"5:05:52 AM. Eddy, thanks to you, I have missed my daily newspaper delivery!"

EDDY: "Forget those stinky newspapers. Ive got a scam that will-"

EDD: _(hears ringing sound again) (looks at watch...) _"12:57:29 PM? But just a moment ago, it was 5:05. How could it-"

EDDY:_ (throws a cinderblock at Edd) _"Edd, quit foolin around! Like I said, Ive got the greatest scam in the-"

EDD: _(hears ringing sound again) (looks at watch...) _"19:76:90? That is not even a time!" _(bangs watch on a rock) (watchs battery compartment opens) _"Well...I suppose it is because of worn out batteries." _(watches it open and finds NO batteries) _"But, how could this be? Sure, the watch doesnt work right, but it cant work at all without batteries!" _(finds a copper string touching both battery placements) _"Interesting..." _(touches wire) _"Yeeouch!" _(grabs wire quickly) (looks at watch...) _"Nothing. So now I know what caused all of the delays." _(watches Nazz walk by) _"Um, excuse me Nazz...but do you have the time?"

NAZZ: "...Well..." _(looks at her heart watch) _"Um...7:00 PM?"

EDD: "Seven in the evening? We should have a sunset by-" _(looks at sky) _"But, it IS sunset."

NAZZ: _(walks away)_

EDD:"NAZZ, WAIT!" _(spys Kevin riding his bike) _"KEVIN, STOP!"

KEVIN:_ (screeches on brakes) _" ... Get out of my way ya dork!"

EDD: "Kevin, I just need to know something VERY important...do you have the time?"

KEVIN: "Huh? Oh..." _(looks at his sports watch) _"2. NOW MOVE IT!" _(rides bike past Edd)_

EDD: "2? But..." _(looks at sky and realizes it is dark) _"Impossible! Just about 2 moments ago, the sunset reflected all of its colors, now the sky is pitch black!" _(watches Rolf walk by)_

EDD: "Um, Rolf? Do you happen to have the time?"

ROLF: "...What? What good are the sphere shaped button box time storers good to the son of a shepard?"

EDD: "Well, you do have one on your wrist."

ROLF: "Huh? Ho, Ho! Thank you Hat- In The Knot- Edboy!" _(looks at cuckoo clock watch) (watches the bird pop out "CUCKOO- CUCKOO") _"It is a chicken leg past a 12." _(walks away)_


	3. Chapter 3 Things Get Way Extreme

EDD: "...Noon?" _(looks at sky and finds a bright sun) _"But, this is impossible! How could this happen!" _(hears a storm coming) _

ALL KIDS:_ (shut doors)_

EDD: "Ooohhhh...this is not happening!" _(tries to think of a sunny day)_

Suddenly, the clouds clear up.

EDD: "Wait a minute. But-" _(thinks of a rainy day, then a snowy day, then a windy day)_

It rains.

It snows.

The wind picks up.

EDD: "Hmmm...very interesting, but a trifle confusing. There must be a perfectly good explanation for this!" (steps on a weather calendar) "Whats this?"

Edd looked through the calendar. He saw that the date of that day- 2/21/06- said that Peach Creek would be getting a tornado.

EDD: "How silly! Why would a tornado hit at this time of year?" (still thinks of sunny day) "It is a perfectly sunny day!" (throws calendar on ground) "Silly!" (imagines Peach Creek having a tornado) (stops) (twitches) "Ohhhh...AM I CRAZY!"

Suddenly, the winds pick up increasingly by over 350 mph.

EDD: "WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!" (gets blown away) (sees Ed and Eddy flying)

ED: "Look at me! I am a beautiful butterfly!"

EDDY: "Oh, nice going Sockhead! Perhaps this is another of your stupid inventions?" (gets hit on face by a trash can)

EDD: "I sware! I didnt invent anything acceptable for this action!" (hat flies off)

What is under Edds hat still remains a mystery.

ED: "Cool!"

EDD: (quickly grabs hat) "Oh, this is a nightmare!" (tries to think of a nice peaceful day)

Suddenly, the tornado stops and heads toward the Kankers Trailer park.

LEE: (draws a picture of Eddy, kisses it and rips it up) (?)

Then, the Kankers find a tornado heading towards them.

KANKERS: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" (run away)

The Kankers trailer explodes. The Kankers fall on the road and get squashed by 3 cars, 5 houses, 5 cows, 189 cinderblocks, 100 computers, 8 bulls, 76 TVs, 90 sofas, A school, 7 people and 29 trees from the tornado.

Lees heart came out.

One of Mays lungs came out.

Maries liver came out.

Suddenly, an ambulance came down High Street (the road where Eds school is) and the Kankers were brought in with their organs by 3 strong paramedics.

The sky was clear and the Eds were relieved.

EDD: "That was close."

ED: "Yeah!"

Double D thought of how he felt when he was a small child and he was proud of his first invention.

EDD: (gasps) "Oh no!"

Everybody is brought back to that time- 1996.

KEVIN: (still riding his bike) "Ill get you for this Double Dweeb!"

JIMMY: "AAHHH! Help me Sarah!"

SARAH: (tries to run after Jimmy) "JIMMY!" (stops at Ed) "If you dont stop this, IM TELLING MOM!"

ED: "Please, dont tell mom Sarah!"

SARAH: (walks up to her house her house was going through the time stream too!) (knocks on door) (walks in house) "MOM!" (tells mom what Ed did) (walks outside) "Mom wants you in, NOW ED! Whoah!"

A bright light came upon them. They were in 1996.

EDD: (sees his first invention) "My first invention!" (runs over to invention)

YOUNGER EDD: (puts hand in Edds face) "Stop right there! This is my invention!"

EDD: "But, Im Edd! Im your future you!"

YOUNGER EDD: "Impossible! Go away, monkeyboy!"

Edd was amazed how he had actually said the word "Monkeyboy" back then. Well, back then, he was only 2.

Suddenly, a tornado occurs outside.

YOUNGER EDD: "Oh no! A tornado! Run for your lives!" (runs away to the next town)

All the other kids get a tingly feeling in their legs. They were brought into the tornado.

KEVIN: (brought into tornado) (legs ripped off) "Ouch! Ahhhh!"

ALL KIDS: (get sucked in) "AAHHHHH! HELP US! AAAHHHHH!" (legs rip off)

The legs come over Double D.

LEGS: "This is your fault!" (kicks Edd)

EDD: "OUCH! AAHHHHHHHHH-" (wakes up) "-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" (finds himself in his bedroom) (relieved) "What a relief!" (next door, finds Eddy being attacked by legs)

EDDY: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-" (wakes up) "-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" (finds himself in his bedroom) "Thank goodness!"(finds Ed being sucked up in a tornado with his posters and models)

ED: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! MY POSSSSTTTTTEEERRR-" (wakes up) "RRRRRRRRRSSSSSS!" (belly rumbles) "Heh, Im hungry."

SARAH: "ED!" (storms into Eds room) "KEEP IT DOWN, WERE TRYING TO SLEEP!" (slaps Ed in face) (walks back upstairs)

ED: "Ow!"

The Ed


End file.
